Island of Doom
by double-trouble-no1
Summary: Gary and Carmen are paired up with Gerti and Juni on a top secret mission, a very dangerous mission. Will they make it back alive. Mostly GaryxCarmen. please R


Carmen Cortez yawned as she could barely keep her eyes open. She was currently in a very nice restaurant on a date, and the young man in question was now talking about god knows what. She didn't even know why she agreed to out with this guy, well maybe because he was cute, rich and a freshman at Harvard Law School. He was now explaining something about this law thingy, it was all very confusing so Carmen just gave up trying to understand what he was talking about. Carmen just nodded her head over and over again hoping that he wouldn't realize that she was completely bored.

"…. So that's how we won the case" he finished smiling, she woke from her daze and smiled.

"How very interesting" she said taking a sip from the champagne glass she had in front of her,

"wow this champagne is brilliant". He picked up the bottle,

"Gresson's" he said proudly

"one of the best throughout Europe". Carmen just nodded, he continued to talk about school and other boring stuff. Carmen let her thoughts drift, since she was now eighteen she had become a full fledge agent of the OSS (in the adult section) along with Gary. She and Gary had become good friends same as Gerti and Juni, after the incident with the toymaker they had been put into a team and had got real close. Carmen had grown into a beautiful young woman, her lush born hair now came to waist and her body had become more curvy and sexy. Her eyes were still a deep brown and her facial features were soft but serious, she was wearing a tight fitting strapless black dress which came to just above her knees, it also had a dip in the back which went to her lower back. She smiled and drank the champagne as she watched the young mans mouth open and close not making any sense to her. Just then her watch went off, she gasped and stood. The law student stopped mid sentence and stared at her,

"I am so sorry Jason but I have to go" she said urgently. He didn't say anything just looked at her as she grabbed her coat and bag and left. Carmen was relieved to be out of there, she soon found a deserted alley and kicked on her jets on her heels, she had them installed on all her shoes. She raced over the city towards headquarters…

Meanwhile with the president's daughter a young man trailed behind the secret service as she walked.

_Why the hell am I following this brat when I could be doing other stuff_ Gary Giggles thought to himself as he followed, he was tall and handsome. His blond hair was spiked up, while his light brown eyes scoured around looking for any possible danger. He was wearing black shirt, pants and trench coat. He was confused to why the OSS put him in charge of Alexandra and not a junior, since he sensed no danger he let his thoughts drift. They drifted to Carmen, he has had a crush on her since he first met although he didn't want to admit so he decided that belittling her younger brother might prove that he didn't like her but that didn't work very well, she ended up punching him while they were on the island of dreams. So he tried being nice, and he remembered getting that phone call from her saying that she needed his help he sped off to help her immediately. He smiled as the memories came back, but now he and Carmen were in with the real stuff now. They rarely saw Juni and Gerti anymore because the OSS was sending him and Carmen out for missions without giving a ten minute break. He shook his head, as he followed at a distance down the empty street towards the pizza parlour, he also didn't understand why Alexandra would want pizza at eight o'clock at night. Gary sighed as he watched Alexandra enter the pizza parlor, then his watch beeped loudly. Gary smiled finally he thought, seeing as the street was empty except the president's daughter's entourage. He kicked on his jet boots and flew back to headquarters…

Carmen landed on the front lawn of the OSS building, she quietly made her way to the front doors. The building was literally empty, she raced to the directors office. She rounded the corner and smiled when she saw who was coming down the other end of the hallway…

Gary landed on the helicopter pad on the top of headquarters, he ran swiftly to the door. He ran down the stairs taking them two or three at a time, he ran down a couple of levels and slowed down to a walk. He turned the last corner to find Carmen walking down the other end smiling, he ofcourse beamed.

"Hey" he said as he gave he a quick hug then gave a fleeting glance over what she was wearing

"where were you".

"On a date" she answered, Gary face fell.

"Really" he tried to sound shocked, she nodded

"didn't go to well, he was really boring". Gary's insides jumped for joy, she knocked.

"Come in!"….


End file.
